


Tuesday Near Death Experience

by Cheese-san (CreepyEnigma)



Series: Toronto High Shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Immaturity, flying desks, silly seniors, some song references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/Cheese-san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Substitute teachers are fun they say.<br/>Substitute teachers are nice they say.</p><p>'They' are wrong this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Near Death Experience

Tuesday was almost finished; everyone was ready to go home. The maths class had no teacher, so the students there were goofing around.

“Free period, y’all. Let’s live!” Emmett jumped up on one of the front desks and started dancing.

“Em, you’re gonna break the desk,” Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t care.” Emmett waved a hand dismissively and kept on dancing.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Richard runs in the class, skidding to a stop. He was in charge of ‘patrolling’ the hallways for the principal or any other teacher, Richard yelled to the class, “Okay! Everyone sit down and act normal! I ran into a substitute teacher. I gave him directions to this class, but the long way. Em, get down from there!”

Emmett jumped off from the desk reluctantly. Everyone else didn’t stop what they were doing, though.

“We’ll carry on!” Ian stood up suddenly and sang as loud as he could.

“Damn it, nerd. Sit your ass down and stop being emo.” James sighed and rolled his eyes at Ian’s antics.

“My ass refuses.” Ian gave his head a few shakes to get his long, Gerard Way-esque hair out of the way.

“Nashton. Come on.” Richard said as he sat down on his chair.

“Sorry, man. But I don’t take orders from any of you guys. You know that well.”

Suddenly, Dennis pushes Ian back on his chair from behind. Ian turns around and gave Dennis a look, feeling betrayed. Dennis shrugged and smiled innocently.

The class door opens once again and an angry looking teacher comes in, the class suddenly became quiet. The teacher wrote his name on the board. Mr. Dick Seaman. As soon as he finished writing, Mark and James bursts out in laughter. It took the class a while to understand what was funny, and soon enough, the whole class erupted in laughter.

The ones who laughed the hardest were the students who took biology.

Mr. Seamen’s face went red from both anger and embarrassment, he banged the teacher’s desk, but no one stopped laughing. Even Richard was laughing.

Not able to hold it in anymore, Mr. Seaman picks up a student’s desk and throws it across the class, nearly hitting Mark. The whole class became silent when the flying desk lands on the floor. A piece of it broke off.

“Good. Now be quiet unless you are spoken to.” Mr. Seaman said as he wrote problems on the board.

Mark didn’t move a muscle for at least a minute. When Mr. Seaman had his back turned, he quickly walked over to the desk and picks up the piece that broke off and puts it on his own desk.

“What are you doing? Don’t tell me you’re keeping it.” Ian whispered, not wanting to be heard by Mr. Seaman.

Alas, Mr. Seaman heard and he turns around, making the whole class tense once again, “I did say quiet, didn’t I? Stand up.”

Ian raised an eyebrow and stood up like he was told. He didn’t protest. Mr. Seaman continued to write problems on the board.

“Do you have the time? To listen to me whine?” James sang softly as he copied down the problems in his notebook.

“About nothing and everything all at once?” Ian continued the song, not exactly afraid to do it loudly.

“I am one of those…” Luna continued all the way from the back row, she was a little quiet, though.

“Melodramatic fools. Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it!” Ian seemed to have heard her and continued the song.

“ENOUGH!” Mr. Seamen suddenly hurls a whiteboard eraser towards Ian and a whiteboard marker towards James. Of course, both got hit. Ian was hit so hard that he fell down, his own chair getting knocked over.

“DOWN DOWN IN AN EARLIER ROUND.” Ian sang louder than he did before, hands dramatically reaching out to the air.

“SUGAR WE’RE GOING DOWN SWINGIN’!” James sang as he got up from his seat and pulls Ian up.

“GET OUT RIGHT NOW!” Mr. Seamen screamed once again. The two boys didn’t waste any more time and ran out of the class, laughing once they are outside.

Mark had an amused smile on his face as he watched his two friends getting kicked out of the class.

The class shortly ended without any further incidents. Ian and James greeted Mark as he walked out of the class.

“Man, you guys sure had balls to do that,” Mark said, he was very amused.

“I was gonna sing Famous Last Words just now. Ah well…” Ian said as he shrugged. He wasn’t too afraid of detention; it was only a substitute teacher anyway. Besides, their maths teacher was very chill. So they would not get in trouble. Ian did have a bruise on his cheekbone, though.

“I’m gonna hang this up on my wall. Maybe bring it to graduation.” Mark held up the piece of the broken desk proudly as if it was some kind of trophy

“You do that, man. I’m gonna go to the nurse’s office. I have chess club after this too.” Ian said as he started to walk away.

“Bye, nerd!” James shouted as he waved and walked away in the opposite direction.


End file.
